


Black Coffee For Shorty

by xxxbookaholic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banter, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, coffee shop AU, lev has no sense of self-preservation, levyaku - Freeform, yaku isn't taking any of lev's shit, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: “Straight black?” Lev asked, uncapping a sharpie and beginning to hover the marker over a coffee cup.“Yes.”“For someone as short as you?”Silence.orYaku just wanted some coffee, but Lev seemed to be determined to make the process as difficult as possible.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	Black Coffee For Shorty

**Author's Note:**

> The last fanfiction I did took a lot of time and was super long (go check it out, it is tsukkiyama) so I decided to take some time today to do a simple meet-cute. And who better to write about than my favorite character, Yaku, and his beanpole of a love interest? Please comment and give me feedback! Or just do a keyboard smash! I thrive off of human validation!!!

Lev was used to people being shorter than him. For as long as he could remember, he’d been the tallest kid in all of his classes. Skinniest, too. He couldn’t count the amount of times guidance councilors and teachers had pulled him aside to talk about ‘eating properly’ and how ‘if he was having any problems, he could come to them for help’. Of course, he never went to them for help. Namely because he didn’t _need_ help. Lev had just been born like that, and he doubted anything would change.

For the most part, though, none of the shorties he’d met wore quite the same scowl that the man who had just walked into Karasuno Coffee did. This stranger was short—very short—and yet his glare could intimidate a whole army of men.

Nevertheless, though, Lev never prided himself on his ability to tell danger when he saw it, so instead of pushing Hinata—somebody who could have safely matched this man’s height—he strutted right up to the front desk and grinned.

“Welcome to Karasuno Coffee! What can I get started for you?” The man’s eyes flicked up to meet Lev’s, and in that moment, his glare proceeded to somehow get even more intense than it had been before. Just as quickly as the glance came, though, it disappeared and he looked up at the menu. He only evaluated the options for a few seconds before speaking.

“Black coffee, please,” the man seemed to try for a grateful smile, but it wasn’t as effective as it would’ve been without the glower.

“Straight black?” Lev asked, uncapping a sharpie and beginning to hover the marker over a coffee cup.

“Yes.”

“For someone as short as you?”

Silence.

It looked as if the man was trying to figure out if Lev was worth it. Eventually, he spoke, his voice lowered warningly, “don’t mention my height. It’s none of your business.”

Again, Lev was not known for self-preservation, so instead of apologizing, he grinned once again, more teasing this time than the first smile. The man wasn’t paying attention to Lev anymore, though. His eyes were scanning the café.

“Name?” Lev prompted. The man startled for a moment, as if he’d forgotten that Lev was even there, before responding.

“Yaku.” _Rare name._

Lev nodded, his smile not leaving his face for a second. Except, unlike with most customers, it wasn’t forced in the slightest. Not that anybody would be able to tell the difference, though. “That will be a total of—”

He didn’t get the time to finish the statement. Yaku had already placed the correct amount of money on the counter, change and all, and then walked away to sit across from two other men that Lev had greeted earlier. _Kuroo and Kenma,_ they’d said their names were.

Lev made the coffee quickly, as it didn’t even have sugar. It was straight black, something that even Lev wasn’t able to drink without gagging.

“Black coffee for Yaku!” Lev called. At the sound of his name, Yaku came back, grabbed the cup from the counter, and turned on his heel, walking back to Kuroo and Kenma.

It wasn’t until Yaku was already halfway to his table that he looked at the cup. He glanced back at Lev as if he was wondering if it would be rude to bang a brick over Lev’s head and then throw his body in a river, but apparently he decided against it, as he just furrowed his eyebrows and continued walking back to his table.

Lev laughed at the reaction and stared at Yaku’s back until the bell rung, signaling a new approach. At that, he turned and continued his job, taking only momentary glances at the short man in between customers.

**~@~**

“ _Shorty? Really_?” Yaku hissed to nobody in particular. He was reclining on his couch, the TV on despite nobody paying attention to it.

Kuroo snorted and shrugged. Yaku could sense bullshit before it was even said. “Well, he isn’t wrong.”

At that, Yaku sat straight up, turned around to face Kuroo, and snarled. “Of course you wouldn’t understand how insulting that is! You’re six foot one! You’ve never had to deal with dumbass baristas insulting your height for sport.”

Kenma rose his hand, just slightly, not looking up from his PSP. “I have,” he added hesitantly, “and it doesn’t bother me.”

Yaku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but said nothing. He knew that in the grand scheme of things, getting angry over something as simple as five-hundred-foot barista was stupid. And yet, something about that dumbass’s stupid face made his blood boil.

Finally, he spoke up again. “And that barista was like Jack’s beanstalk, anyways!”

“It seems like you’re interested in him or something, by how much you’ve been talking about him since we left,” Kuroo stated, grinning wildly as Yaku sputtered.

“How _dare_ you insinuate I’d be even mildly interested in somebody that resembles a telephone pole! As if.”

“Which is it?” Kuroo countered immediately, “is he Jack’s beanstalk or a telephone pole?”

“A hybrid of both,” Yaku huffed in frustration.

Kuroo scoffed at the response, but said nothing outwardly. He did, though, lean in and whisper something to Kenma, who didn’t react in the slightest, despite Kuroo’s hyena laugh.

Gradually, the conversation drifted away from beanpole and to all of the exams Kenma was going to be taking soon. Consequently, though, it was Kuroo who brought up the topic. In fact, Kuroo looked more distressed about it than Kenma, whose only sign of concern was the slight twitch of his fingers.

No matter how much Yaku tried to push the thought away, though, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the irritatingly tall barista.

**~@~**

The next time Yaku came back to Karasuno Coffee, he looked even more irritated than he had the last time, and when he looked up at Lev, his eyes darkened ever so slightly.

“How did you think about the note on your cup?” Lev asked cheerfully. Again; no self-preservation. “I thought it was kind of cute. Your very own nickname! It’s like my coworker, Hinata. His friend—who is _definitely_ his secret boyfriend, by the way—calls him Hinata Boke! I think nicknames are just _so_ great! Don’t you think?”

Yaku sneered and crossed his arms. It probably would have made him look intimidating if he wasn’t along the lines of five-foot. “That _nickname_ you gave me is so offensive! What gives you, a _literal beanpole,_ the right to insult me for being short?” He demanded dramatically.

Lev’s smile only widened. “I wasn’t insulting you! It’s cute! Although I can’t believe you drink straight black,” he said.

Yaku rolled his eyes, scoffed and said, “you’re such a dumbass.”

Lev tilted his head innocently as he spoke, “I didn’t think people as small as you would swear with such fury!”

At that, Yaku practically jumped onto the counter in order to slap Lev across the face. “I came for coffee, not your chatter!” He barked.

Lev touched where Yaku’s hand had just been, a mixture between shocked and impressed. Pretty soon, though, his smile came back. “Then what are you here for?”

“Straight black,” Yaku said. His words were spoken slowly, as if Lev was a child. Then, he placed the exact price, just as he’d done last time, and went to sit at a table by the large window.

When Lev finished writing Yaku’s name, and a note, he rang up the order.

Yaku came up, nodded, grabbed the cup, and walked out of the shop. Lev looked eagerly through the glass as he watched Yaku notice the numbers on his cup. The smaller man turned around, looked straight through the glass at Lev, raised one eyebrow questioningly, and then continued his walk around the corner, disappearing from sight.

Lev sighed, turning around to look the employee he was working with at the time in the eye. “He’s totally interested in me, Akaashi-san!”

Akaashi just creased his eyebrows together, only slightly, and shrugged. “Whatever you say. Now, do you need me to get the first aid kit?”

There was a long pause, and then Lev looked down, placing his hand on his cheek, where he’d been slapped. “Yes, please.”

**~@~**

**Yaku Morisuke**

**_Hey, beanpole._ **

**Lev Haiba**

**_Nickname! (=_ ** **_①ω①=)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Again, please give me feedback and/or keyboard smashes!!!!! I thrive off of validation from complete strangers on the internet.


End file.
